The Prince and The Wolf Girl
by Foxflame864
Summary: Toshiro is kidnapped when he was four and Karin saved him from death. Deals with human trafficking, and some child abuse from traffickers at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

Kick off to another story!I hope you enjoy. Again it is staged in the era of kings and Queens, and medieval time period

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach though I wish I did, but I did come up with the plot line

~ Chapter 1 ~

Once upon in a powerful kingdom, a kings and queens 4 year old son was stolen from his room. No one knew where he was and they could never figure if he ran away or someone actually took him. Every year on his birthday though, the whole kingdom would light lattens in honor of the prince and hopefully lead him home.

8 years later

A white haired boy with teal eye sat in a cold dark room with his knees to his chest, the boy was around 12 years old of age. He had been taken by kidnappers that stole kids from their parents and sold them, but he had been of special request because he was the kings and queens son. His name was Torshiro, though he didn't know he was of royalty he did know his first name Torshiro. That was all he remembered though. He had a spotty memory, but he knew he had a happy life before getting taken. That his parents had loved him. He was sold several times and in that time people became less and less aware that he was a prince until he was where he was now in the dark cold room. He had been there with several boys, but now they were all gone only leaving him. The door opened and bright light shined through it. A man came over to him and grabbed him by the back of his clothes. Torshiro tried to get away, fighting the man's grasp until he was hit. The man put him in a chair and injected a drug into him making Torshiro hazy. As they locked him in to a metal table, there where people approaching outside. Sighing his captures tried to unlock the table, but couldn't so seeing no other option they put a knife through his stomach and covered him with a dirty blanket leaving him for dead. In their haste they dropped their keys out the door. Torshiro got sleep and was sure this was the end of his life, he was going to die, there on that table alone. He could feel pain in his stomach, but couldn't make a sound. As he looked through the blanket towards the ceiling he saw his hope disappearing, but a miracle happened. A young girl with black hair that was incredibly long and was around age 10 had come into the building looking for shelter when she smelt blood. You see, the young girl wasn't normal, she had been rescued by wolves from a house fire by bandits that killed her family. Her smell, and hearing where heightened because she had to uses them everyday. She stood up on her two feet and wably walked over to the table, picking up the blanket she throwing it off she was able to uncover Torshiro. He hazily looked over to her. As they looked at each other eyes, she had a powerful senses to help and save him. Racing over to where the keys where she tried every key on the ring until one key matched and the lock clicked on one of his restraints. She did the same thing for the other three, so they were all unlocked. She got on the table examining the knife in his stomach. She knew she had to do something quick or he would die, so she jumped off the table and raced out of the building on all fours like she was a wolf. Torshiro shut his eyes again, for several minutes before he herd clicking on the floor, when he looked to see what it was, to his amazement, the girl was now on a massive wolf with another by her side. They reminded Torshiro like the guardians of the forest he had heard about from the kidnappers. The wolf looked at her as if they were communicating before she raced over to him and pushed him up so he was raised up, his body was numb but it, his stomach pain grew. The girl pushed him off the table before dropping herself down somehow faster than his own fall. One of the wolves came over and she got him on its back and than got on behind him. The wolf with no one on its back raced off through the door and than the one that they were on went after it. They raced into the forest until they came to a small cabin surrounded and covered by the forest growth. Torshiro could see the girl scream something, but he couldn't hear it. As he looked towards the door of the cabinet he saw a rather old lady come out in a panic. That's when his vision went black, but even though his vision was gone he could still feel the pain in his stomach and someone picking him up.

Torshiro woke up a few days later to his own surprise, his stomach didn't hurt as much but he could tell that there was a injury still there. As Torshiro looked around he could tell he was in a comfortable bed. He could see the old lady by the fires, when she turned around she could see he was awake and smiled,

"Well you've been out for three days, that drug must of been to imobile you, you know you are lucky Karin found you when she did, or you would of died. I am glad she has a good scenes to her" the lady laughed.

"Karin, was the name of the girl, who where those wolves. Why did they save me?" Torshiro asked.

"Because they knew it was the right thing and Karin knew it wasn't your time yet, she said that she sensed that you had only experienced hate and pain and that you hadn't experienced love of family." the lady explained, sitting up he grunted.

"So what, where is she anyways?" he pondered. The old lady laughed as she pointed out the window towards a castle.

"She took a trip to see who was missing from the kingdoms. She'll be back late tonight early tomorrow, she was on a mission."

"Can she talk to the wolves?"

"Yes, she is part of their pack"

"Where's her family"

"That's for me to say, now you hungry?" the lady responded. He nodded as his stomach growled. The last poured him a bowl and he ate hungrily. They talked a bit longer before going to bed. For the first time in a long time he wasn't scared and was happy. At the middle of the night Torshiro was awaken by howls, when he sat up he could see the lady standing by the window. Torshiro wobbly got out of bed and walked over to her to see a wolf and a girl howling. The girl was howling like a wolf and it amazed Torshiro.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Karin and Kanna are back, so a meeting is back, they weren't only gone for you. Karin has to go on trips to the Kingdom to get news on what they are doing to the forest. She is our informant. The king and queen lost their son and predict that the kidnappers took him into the forest, so in attempts to recover at least his body they been slowly taking down trees." she explained. Torshiro nodded in understanding and watched as all the wolves and other animals joined together to hear the news. "How long will it take them to get here?" he asked.

"A long while, by the time they get here the wolves and animals will start fighting them, probably around when you are 16 and Karins 14" the old lady meeting ended soon after that. Torshiro decided he would stay with the old lady and help her out in the time he stayed, while Karin lived with the wolf pack.

Torshiro meeting Karin and Karin saving Torshiro would changed their lives forever, it both brought good and bad to their lives.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter I will put out the next chapter when I have the chance.

Also just like always please comment, favorite, follow, vote, review, tell me your ideas, ect…

I'll post in two days the next chapter!

Thanks! Until Next Time!

Until next time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to The Prince and the wolf girl, I am glad that you are continuing this story!

Disclaimer I do not own bleach though I really wished I did. Plus if I did, Torshiro would already be dating Karin, so yeah!

Now that everything is said let's continue!

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and finally months into years fours years quickly past and the kingdom cutting down the trees were at the woodland creatures doorstep. They had cut down all the forest to where they were now in the past four years Torshiro was now 16 and Karin 14 just like how the old lady had said. In the four years. Torshiro and Karin had gotten close to each other. Though Torshiro thought talking to the wolves was a trick when Karin actually showed him he founded it slightly easy. Karin had told him had she was found and what had happened to her family. She to, Torshiro everything except one thing.

As the cutting of the woods became closer and closer Karin became nerves and had to confess something to Torshiro that waved heavily on her heart. They met up in their usual spot by a lake and talked, before Karin had gone silent.

"Torshiro I have a secret I have to tell you" She started.

"What, is it where you hide food again." Torshiro teased her. She let a small smile out before shaking her head,

"No, it's about where you actually belong, she started" he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? whereI belong, you said you never found any children missing in the kingdom that resemble me. " Torshiro responded. Karin looked down, messing with her hands.

"Well you see that was a lie, there's one child that would resemble you and that would be the Prince Torshiro Hitsugaya" Karin told him. His eyes widen before he jumped at her and pinned her down. With his hand around her neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he shouted at her. Karin looked away, he picked her up letting her feet dangle above the ground. His eyes changed to a dark teal. Karin could hardly breath and tried to pull away his hands. Torshiro realized what he was doing and let her go stepping back, Karin was on the ground coughing.

"I don't want you to go, but if you want to go. Than go" Karin said. Torshiro looked at her As they were talking people were surrounding them.

"How could you not tell me I was the prince? I mean you had me since I was 12, you should of let me go!" Torshiro said.

"Karin was about to speak, but was tackled to the ground and Torshiro was grabbed. He kept his eyes on Karin as they pulled him away and tied her up.

"Are you really the prince?" one asked and Torshiro nodded unsure if he could speak. They took him away from the forest going to the castle. They went through the kingdom, Torshiro was amazed at everything around him. They past a couple murals of parents holding a white haired little boy. As they arrived at the castle the king and queen came down to see if it was true. He got out of the carriage and his mom and dad gasp his mom holding in a cry before she ran over to him to hug him. As she hugged him he hugged her back the touch feeling familiar.

"Mom?" Torshiro croaked feeling like he was going to cry too. She pulled away and smiled, nodding. She ran her hands around his face and through his hair, before taking him inside the castle with his father having his arm around both of them. They sat him down in the main room sitting around him. As they began talking,

"What happened? What have you been doing for the past 12 years?" his mom asked.

"I was taken and trafficted, the last people I was sure where going to kill me," Torshiro explained.

"It's good thing we found you when we did than, I got word that the girl that was with you has been taken to prison and is scheduled for execution in a matter of days. Younger than you and already into traiffuicating people, it's sad." his mom said. This snapped Torshiro awake he tried to say something, but was ignored. His parents took him to his old room, as Torshiro tried to think how he was going to save Karin from a death that wasn't meant for her. As a knock came in than a white haired man came into the room.

"Hi son, tomorrow is going to be a big day for you. Your going to get reintroduced to the kingdom as Prince Torshiro Hitsugaya!" his dad said.

"Dad, there's a problem," Torshiro said.

"What's that" he asked.

"The girl that they imprisoned, that they arrested with me she didn't traffic me, she wasn't one of them. She saved me four years ago when they left me to die on a table she's the one that unlocked everything and gave me a home" Torshiro explained "her name is Karin, she saved me." Torshiro's dad nodded.

"Okay, I'll get her release" he promised.

"Thank you" Torshiro said before his dad left the room. Torshiro just hoped his dad would get her released before it was to late.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is supper short.

As always comment, review, favorite, follow, and give me suggestions

Thanks!

Until next time

~ FoxFlame864~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, to the readers, I hope you are enjoyed the last chapter now on to the next!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach even though I wish I did, but I did make the plot

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 3 ~

Karin was taken to a prison. Karin was put in a cell where she sat in the dark corner for a few hours before she was yanked out and tied up, they cut her hair, so it was to her shoulders. Karin struggled against them as they cut her hair. Taking her to a interrogation room she was tied to a chair. Where loyal officers came in.

"Why did, you take the prince?" they asked.

"I didn't! I saved him four years ago" Karin growled.

"How could you have saved him, if you were with him. He's been missing since he was four" they yelled.

"When he was four I was two, I was unable too, I met him when I was ten he was twelve" Karin answered. The officers were getting mad at this point and decided to go off the law. The hit her and beat her until Karin was bloody. In between the blows they asked her questions on what her boss had done to Torshiro when they had him. Karin of course had to tell them that she didn't know and would get hit harder. Karin held in her yelps of pains as the officers hit her. They finally left her alone after four hours of questioning her. They left her tied to the chair that they knocked over when they were trying to get the information out of her. Karin knew why they were doing this and knew she was in the wrong place with Torshiro. She was mentally beating herself up for not being more aware of the situations. Karin tried to howl to let the pack, that she had been living with since they rescued her, where she was at. Karin felt light headed and eventually passed out because of blood loss.

Karin woke up the next day, still on the ground, her head was still dizzy. The officers came back this time with a bag. They sat the chair up and put the bag on her head before untying her from the chair and forcing her to stand and walk. She could feel her walk outside. Karin tensed up having an idea where she was, but they wouldn't kill her right away they would at least keep her for a week. Karin was pushed up some stairs until they got to a flat platform. They uncovered her head, so she could see the mass amount of people with signs that said like kill her she took the prince and so she could see that she was on a galla. For the first time in Karin's life she was terrified that she was going to die. She had been in fights several times in her life. But what she was feeling than was true terror. As they were about to put a rope around her neck screams came from the back and continued going through the crowd until a three massive white wolf jumped on the stage. Karin was able to jump on the wolfs back before it jumped off the stage and head and the two others followed. They raced into the forest where all the others were waiting in front of the cabin. The old lady was waiting. They all had to act fast if they where to get Karin away from the kingdom, to protect her from not being killed by the kingdom. Kanna came to a stop, the old lady helped Karin off before cutting her hands loose. Kanna was mad, as the leader of the pack she had allowed Karin to rescue Torshiro and help him four years ago and now they were trying to kill Karin because she was with him and assumed she was one of his captures. He didn't even help her. As Kanna past back and forth the old lady treated Karin's wounds. Frankly she was surprised that Karin was awake and as aware as she was. The old lady got done tending to Karin's wounds. As she was getting treated she could hear Kanna growling and rainting,

"How dare that brat almost get Karin killed, after we helped him, after she saved him!" she growled, "We need to leave before they come after Karin, so once Karin is ready, we are leaving, Hana once your done you need to leave and go into the least until everything is over with than, you can come back, but not until than" Kanan ordered. Hana agreed and finished Karin wounds. She grabbed a bunch of herbs before heading off into to the kingdom. Karin went over to Kanna and got on her back. The wolves watched the old lady Hana leave before running off. The past the building Torshiro was in when the first found him and then through a meadow. The didn't travel for very long before deciding it was okay to rest. They still stayed near the kingdom, so they wouldn't have to fight other pack or guardians. The pack nest down for the night Kanna and Karin talked as the other rested. Karin still was bruised up from head to toe. The only reason why her face wasn't that bad was because of the things she's done.

"Torshiro was mad when we got captured, I told him the truth and he got mad that I hid it. I should of told him when i found out, but I didn't, so I got what I deserved. I failed at keep aware of my surroundings!" Karin beat herself up about everything. Kanna tried to rescue her but was failing Karin wouldn't of listened to anyone except Torshiro, and he couldn't help.

* * *

Sorry again for the chapters not being so long, but at least I can post more chapters faster!

Thanks for reading! As always comment, like, favorite, vote, follow, and suggest things for me, tell me how I am doing!

Until Next Time

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to The Prince and the Wolf Girl I hope that you are enjoying it so far

Anyway on with the story the 4 chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to bleach producers Kubo Title, I just have the plot line.

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~

Torshiro was woken up by his dad in a hurry, he was panicked, groggily Torshiro woke up, he could tell it was almost noon, but didn't know why his dad was so panicked.

"Torshiro it's about your friend" he started. The what really woke him up.

"What about her?" Torshiro questioned His dad looked guilty, before answering.

"I didn't write to the guards until this morning, but I found out that they had broken the law and tortured her. She is being sent to the galla, now we got to go if you want to save her" the king answered handing Torshiro a cloak. Putting their hoods up they mounted horses Torshiro followed his dad to the galla. They pushed their way up front as they officers uncovered Karin's head. Torshiro wanted to throw up there. His friend had been beaten and her beautiful long black hair was now cut to her shoulders. Karin had dried blood on her body and he could tell there were purple bruises under her clothes. As they reached the front they began to put the rope around her neck. The king was about to stop everything when screams broke out from the back crowd and traveled forward. Three massive white wolves jumped on the stage. Karin managed to get on one before they ran back the way they had came. Torshiro's father was amazed at what had just happened the crowd started to go after them, but the wolves where to fast. Jushiro grabbed Torshiro by the collar and dragged him to their horses where they went back to the castle.

"We need to stop this man hunt, for a innocent girl who saved your life" Torshiro's father started as they got into the office.

"Dad I want more than people not trying to Kill Karin, I want her here. She doesn't have any family besides those wolves. They had rescued her from a fire after her family had been killed by bandits. She deserves a home," Torshiro said seriously. His dad looked at him for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Torshiro you love this girl don't you? You want to keep her safe? " he questioned.

"Yes, she's the only thing I have known as for sure family" was Torshiro's respounce.

"Okay, We will do this ceremony declaring her as a hero to you and want her to come to the castle and in that time I will allow you to go out and look for her. If you find her you can bring her back" his dad explained to him. Torshiro was shock, amazed, and overcome by joy that he could bring Karin back with him. Torshiro hardly agreed, that's when Torshiro's mother came in and they had to explain everything. His mom was in tears as she listened to how Karin had saved Torshiro, and what they saw at the galla and how she had been treated in the prison.

The three prepared and stepped out to the balcony above the kingdom's plasa where everyone could see them. Jurshiro started first,

"We are please to have are son Torshiro, back but there has been a great unfortunate misunderstanding. The girl that was caught with Torshiro was not one of his captures that had held him captive. The girl is two years younger than Torshiro and has been living with a wolf pack that had saved her from a fire of her house after bandits had killed her family. Four years ago when my son was 12 and she was 10. The young girl had found Torshiro chained up to a table and she had found the keyes and released him. In the time the captures did have him the drugged him, chained him and while they were getting rid of evidence they had stabbed him. This girl took him to someone she knew who healed him and allowed him to live. He had been living with them for the past four years until we had found them out in the woods. A great harm has come to the girl, she has been tortured and almost killed. If it weren't for those wolves we would of killed my sons savior. Now we are asking for her to come to the castle, so we can thank you properly." Jushiro spoke out explaining everything. Torshiro than stepped up.

"The girl's name is Karin her family's last name was Kurosaki. She is a girl that uses to have beautiful long black hair, but now its to her shoulders, she had grey eyes and a soft face." Torshiro gave his description of her. His father patted his back as they ended the announcement.

"Where do you think they will be?" his dad asked. Torshiro thought for a moment.

"Karin's pack will stay in the area, of our kingdom. Karin said that there are other packs and I guess Guardians that are outside the territory they run. Karin's hurt and one of their best fighters they won't try to leave now because they can't fight with half strength. They do move around the kingdom. The forest area they stay in the forested areas, but I think Karin mentioned how on special occasions they will cross meadows and big fields. Crossing the only meadow we have would be the best way to find her. " Torshiro explained as he packet a blanket into the saddle bag and than mounted his horse like his father. Their mother and wife waving them good luck as they left. Torshiro leaded the way going back the way he knew most. He showed his dad where he was held and where Karin had saved them. Them came to a meadow. Torshiro hated crossing open spaces but he could tell the wolves had been there and Karin to. Some of the flowers and wheat had blood on them. They ran across the meadow getting back into the forest.

"Karin!" Torshiro called, hopping to make her appear.

Karin was laying with kanna when her and all the wolves herd her name being called. Knowing the voice Karin looked at Kanna.

"It's Torshiro… what should I do?" Karin asked. Kanna mad a plan to test him. Sending out one wolf so Torshiro could see them. His father saw the wolf and was amazed. Torshiro stopped his horse and unmounted.

"They want me to go there alone, please stay here. It's a test, if they can still trust me" Torshiro explained. Taking out the blanket he headed to where the wolf was waiting. The wolf leaded him to a clearing where everyone was waiting. Karin was standing with Kanna. Torshiro saw them both and approached stopping when a few yards where between them.

"Let me take Karin with me, she human she belongs there." Torshiro started. This caused growls from all the wolves. Kanna stood up her ears pointed,

"You almost let her be killed, look what humans have done to her!" Kanna argued. It was hard to take in for torshiro, Karin wasn't in the best of shape, not anymore.

"I know, but I was there at the galla to stop it when you showed up we were there. I wasn't going to let Karin die. Kanna, do you think that Karin will be healthy out here with those wounds. She needs shelter, she needs care, I promise I'll take care of Karin like she did for me four years ago" Torshiro swore. Looking into his eyes Kanna could tell he wasn't lying and turned to Karin.

"This is your choice, whatever you choose you can still come and visit us, with you there we will be able to stay in the place where we raised you two" Kanna said to her. Karin nodded before walking over to Torshiro and hugging him. She put her face deep into his shirt, so no one could tell she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her before pushing her back a bit and put the blanket around her. Nodding to Kanna he leaded Karin out of the thick woods back where his dad was waiting. His dad was surprised to see that Torshiro had actually brought back the girl. Torshiro helped Karin onto the horse before sitting behind her and following his dad back. When they returned to the castle Karin was taken to the doctor who looked over her wounds. Karin was washed and clean, so she was no longer dirty. Karins hair was fixed so it didn't look so choppy. The servants put Karin in a dress. Torshiro was waiting for Karin outside her room. His mother and father watched him pass waiting for her. When she finally came out Torshiro gasped at the transformation she had made. Her skin was smooth and her hair soft. Torshiro smiled seeing her, Karin on the other hand became super shy, Torshiro walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Whispering a few thing to her. She nodded before Torshiro turned and holding Karin's hand he took her over to his parents.

"Mom, dad this is Karin Kurosaki, she saved me four years ago from dying alone on a table" Torshiro's mom smiled and hugged Karin. His dad just smiled at her. The family had a small talk before they left the two alone. Torshiro lead Karin to her room.

"This is your room, mine is just across the hall though," he told her and a silence came upon her. Looking at the bruises Roorshiro began feeling guilty, "Karin, I am so sorry, for what they did to you. That they had beat you until you were almost unconscious." Torshiro said. Karin looked down rubbing her left arm.

"It's okay, you know for the first time in my life I was terrified, I thought I was going to die, I actually thought about fabricating a story. The story that they were wanting to hear from me" Karin explained.

"I am glad you didn't and I am extremely glad you are still alive" Torshiro said before Karin went into her room leaving him alone. Torshiro knew it would take awhile for Karin to get used to her surroundings, but wanted her to live with him for the rest of their days.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, I'll be wrapping thuis story up with the next chapter. Please comment, review, tell me how I am doing, suggestions, like, favorite, vote, follow, ect…

Until Next time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this it it! The last chapter enjoy! I would like to thank everyone who has commented, reviewed, and followed this story. You are the reason why I am able to complete theses stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just wrote the plot line.

Now on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

~ Chapter 5 ~

It had been four years since Torshiro was recovered and Karin had been welcomed into the castle. Torshiro was now 20 years old and Karin was 18 and in the last four years they still made time to visit the wolves and the old lady Hana. They had stopped the forest from getting cut down anymore. To them the kingdom was peaceful. Karin had caught the trafficators in another kingdom, when she went with Torshiro's mother to go shopping and snuck away. Karin stopped them from killing a little girl the wasn't older than five. When Torshiro's mom the queen found Karin, she was holding the little girl in a protective manner. Karin herself had received a few injuries from the fight, but not many. The trafficators where imprisoned and eventually hanged. As for the little girl they tried finding her family, and decided to take her back home with them. When Torshiro had heard what Karin had done he was mad and worried. The young girl now lived in the castle as a adoptive daughter who would call Karin mom and Torshiro dad.

Now the two sat alone in the library, Karin would read poems and Torshiro would listen to her speak, when Torshiro got up.

"Karin have you ever wondered what would of been different if I was never taken and you family never killed?" he asked.

"I imagine we would've never met" Karin answered.

"Though it was painful, I am glad that we met and I got to share all this time, as your friend, but Karin I think that's coming to an end" Torshiro spoke softly. Karin up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Torshiro? We will always be friends, why would that end, I understand that you're a prince and will become a king and eventually have a queen, but that doesn't mean that we can't stop being friends. Even when you have a wife" Karin said standing up.

"I mean that I don't want you as a friend and just someone living in this castle when I am king, Karin I want you to be my queen" Torshiro said holding out a ice blue ring and kneeling down. Karin was taken by surprises.

"You must be mistaken, are your parents okay with this?" she asked worried. Torshiro laughed.

"Yes, they are are. They would rather me get married for love than for power" Torshiro answered, "now what do you say?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be your queen as long as you're my king" Karin answered. Torshiro smiled and put the ring on her finger before kissing her.

The two got married in the cathedral of the kingdom and at this time Torshiro and KArin where also pronounced the new King and Queen of the Kingdom. With this they lived happily ever after. What started as a rough beginning ended up as a happily ever after. People can still find them ditching their royal duties and running off into the woods to play with the wolves.

~ FIN ~

* * *

Well that's the end I would like to thank all the readers that had been here since I started. Really appreciated all the comment and suggestions.

Well Until Next Time!

~ FoxFlame864 ~


End file.
